


Lazy Sunday

by punnywrites



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, barry can't sing, bill hader can't sing and we respect that in this house, gender neutral reader, he cute anyway, imagine, reader is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punnywrites/pseuds/punnywrites
Summary: You share a calm, cute moment with Barry on your morning off.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first imagine in a long time, and my first step back into writing after a pretty long break. Feedback is appreciated! If anyone has any Imagine requests, I'd love to hear them either in the comments of this fic, or you're welcome to shoot me a message on my blog barry-imagines where I originally posted this.

You’re sitting on your balcony on a sunny day, studying a new script, pen in hand, and a playlist of your favorite musicals playing at a modest volume from your phone next to you. Lazy Sunday mornings like this were always your favorite. No rehearsal, no work (at least not for a few more hours), and your boyfriend here at home with you to enjoy it. You can hear his footsteps padding around the apartment inside- he’s finally up. 

He came home past midnight last night, and even though he tried to be quiet, you woke up when you felt his weight on the foot of the bed. You rubbed your eyes and saw him with his head in his hands. Was he crying?

“Barry?” you mumbled, startling him. 

“Hey,” he sighed, “hey honey. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What’s wrong?” you asked. You moved to the foot of the bed to hug him from behind, kissing his neck. You felt his breath shake.

“Nothing,” he said, “go back to sleep. I gotta take a shower but I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” You reluctantly curled back up under the sheets and fell asleep again to the sound of the water running.

When you woke up this morning Barry was passed out next to you. He always looked so peaceful when he slept- so innocent. You wondered what could be causing him so much stress lately. You whispered his name in his ear to see if he would wake- no response. You tried again and kissed him lightly on the nose. He grunted in response. A smile spread across your face in spite of yourself. You decided to get up and brew a pot of coffee, letting him sleep in. 

A light breeze catches your hair and you take a moment to breathe in some serenity. Cars are blaring and deadlines are approaching and the world is on fire but at least you have coffee and a dream to cling to. You start humming along to your music and close your eyes, savoring the moment. 

“Good morning,” Barry says, making you jump. He’s slumped against the sliding door to the balcony, hands in his pockets. “What’s that song?”

“Oh, hey! Good morning!” you fumble with the script in your hand, embarrassed to be walked in on like that. “Wait, you seriously don’t know this song? It’s like one of the greatest Broadway ballads of all time.”

Barry looks lost. He shrugs.

“You’ve really got to brush up on your musicals, babe,” you tease him and take a sip of your coffee.

“I don’t really follow musicals,” he admits.

“You should,” you say, “I bet you’d be great in a musical.” You stand up to meet him and wrap your arms around his neck.

“No,” he shakes his head, “I really can’t sing.” 

“I bet you can,” you smirk. “Sing something for me right now. Sing Seasons of Love or something simple like that.”

“What? I don’t know Seasons of Love either. What’s Seasons of Love? I’m telling you I’m really not good.”

“Barry, sweetheart, you’re killing me here,” you roll your eyes. “Just sing something for me? Please?”

Barry sighs. He shyly croaks out a few lines of an old classic rock song, avoiding eye contact with you. You can’t help but grimace- he wasn’t lying- but you smile at him all the same. 

He looks at you sheepishly. “I told you I was no good,” he says.

“I still love your voice,” you say before giving him a quick kiss, “although, maybe straight plays are more your thing,” you tease. 

“Yeah…” he laughs, looking down at the floor. 

You cup his face and draw him in for another kiss. It’s lingering and magnetic and so comfortable. The cool morning breeze, the smell of coffee, and the taste of his lips, all wrapping you up to create total bliss. You run your hands through Barry’s hair, wishing this lazy Sunday morning could last forever.


End file.
